1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to fluorinated polyisocyanates that are useful in forming coating compositions, sealants and adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorinated polyurethanes that are used as soil release agents are shown in Graham U.S. Pat. 3,759,874 issued Sep. 18, 1973. Polyurethanes of fluorinated isocyanates that are used as adhesives are shown in Mitsch et al U.S. Pat. 3,972,856 issued Aug. 3, 1976. Protective coatings of fluorinated polyurethanes of fluorinated diols or triols are shown in Re et al U.S. Pat. 4,782,130 issued Nov. 1, 1988.
There is a need for fluorinated polyisocyanates that can be used with acrylic polymers, polyesters, alkylds, polyols to form coatings, adhesives, sealants and the like that can be applied with conventional equipment and cures to tough durable compositions without baking at elevated temperatures.